Princess Of Narnia
by Kim Taetae's Gucci
Summary: Princess Ana Miriam, gets captured by her evil uncle Miraz. What happens when she gets reunited with her brother?


**A/N: This is my first stoy, so I hope you all like it. I really like the movies and I wanted to introduce my OC to the world.**

 **Disclaimer: The Chronicles Of Narnia are not owned by me, the only thing I own is my OC Princess Ana.**

"You'll never be king!" I spat with venom in my voice. My uncle's evil grin grew wider. The sword dug deeper into my throut.

"Say's who my dear?" The man that I used to call my family said. He was and always will be a tryant. He killed my father, and tried killing Caspian. I was at my uncle's mercy, tied up, with a sword at my throut. Being tied up and tortured isn't what I imagined when my brother escaped. Being without a proper shower or meal for weeks was horrible.

"Says I! Caspian is the rightful ruler of these lands, not you!" His face contorted into a scowl. I moved my hand, up and down in an attempt to free myself, but it was useless. If only Caspian were here to banish him and rescue me

"Get rid of her, and the dwarf." My uncle told his soldier as that same soldier grabbed me by my hair. His partner grabbed Trumpkin and led us to a boat. The sand was warm beneath my feet and for a moment I wondered if throwing sand at them would give me enought time to escape. I would probably be dead if I did that, and that didn't seem appealing. My uncle- if I can call him one- walked towards me, making the boat sway a bit.

"My dear, I hope you know how to swim. I will be your King." Miraz threatened me as he grabbed my cheeks roughly.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I spit at his face, and he releases me to wipe the spit. The scowl never left his face even when he spoke.

"Get them out of my sight." He said as I felt the boat move. The only sound were our breaths and the oars crashing against the water. I needed to find a way out. If I jumped into the ocean, I wouldn't have enough time to untie my hands or feet, and I would drown. That's not an option, maybe if I attacked the soldiers? No, I'd die too.

I didn't know how long I was in that boat, but I was getting tired of doing nothing.

"He won't stop staring" A soldier said to the other one. Trumpkin stared at the guard in front of him, but I doubt that could help us get free.

"The girl isn't much help either." The other one said.

"Look you filthy rats, how about you untie me and we could settle this another way!" The soldier let out a laugh, and not the 'she's funny' laugh, the 'I'm mocking you' laugh.

"Gag her." His parter took something out of his armor and put it on my mouth. I protested, but it came out muffled due to the fabric in my mouth.

"I can't hear you. What did you say?" His taunts made me more angry, but there was nothing I could do. Only a miracle can save me now.

"Here's far enough" The other soldier said, making me look around. We were in the middle of the ocean, almost by the edge of the beach. The only thing I saw werefour figure in the distance. But, I doubt they'd care to rescue us. One of the soldiers grabbed Trumpkin and the other one grabbed me. I was scared out of my wits, but didn't let it show.

"Drop them!" I heard a voice shout. I looked up and saw four people. Two boys and two girls. A girl had a bow and arrow fixated on both soldiers. The soldiers studied them and sneered.

"Or what?" He said, and he dropped Trumpkin in the water. I tried breaking free as I heard a grunt. The girl had shot the man who had Trumpkin with an arrow. An arrows swooshed past me and embedded itself into the man again. I kicked the soldier who had me on his leg, making me fall into the water. Someone cut the rope from my legs, and I stood up.

I ran towards the soldier that was alive and tackled him with my body. He went down, making the boat shake violently. Another arrow swooshed past me and struck the man's chest, and as the man fell down, I spotted a knife on his pocket. I tried grabbing it with my hands, and flipped it around so the sharp edge cut my rope, and took my gag off. Trumpkin was on the sand, with the people, making me runtowards them.

"Who are you?" I asked pointing the knife at them. They helped us, but they might harm us too.

"Drop them? That's the best you could come up with?" Trumpkin rudely asked.

"They saved us, Trumpkin!" I semi-scowled my friend.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice" The girl with the bow and arrows said.

"They were doing fine, trying to drown us." I hit my friend upside the head, earning a protest from him.

"We should have let them." A boy with light brown hair said. He wasn't bad to look at, his tan complextion and brown eyes made him look like a prince.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" The same boy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." I smack his head again.

"Excuse me, your Majesty." I nodded and huffed.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" A small girl that I believe looked like the older girl. She was paler than the two guys.

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin asked her.

"It's a bit of a long story." The older guy said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Your it?" I looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Your the Kings and Queens of the old?" I understood then. They kook young to be Kings and Queens.

"You look young." I bowed my head and knelt down.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent "The guy said as he posed.

"Stand up."

"You probably should've left that part out." The girl with the bow said

"I suppose your Queen Susan?" I say standing up, dusting off my dress.

"King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant?" I guessed, as I also bowed

"Please stand up" Queen Lucy said  
"I'm Ana Miriam, Princess of Narnia. Call me Ana." I said

"I'm Trumpkin."

"You _should_ have left the whole Magnificent part out, my king" I said looking at Peter.

"Probably." He said

"You might be surprised" he said raising his sword

"I advise you not to do that my king." I say, as he hands me his sword.

"Not me. Him" he asks King Edmund to get his sword.

"That wouldn't be wise King Edmund." I say

"I'll like to decide that Princess Ana" He made a move to attack, and I blocked the blow. I kick his leg, making him fall down, and I grab his sword. I point both of them at his neck, and he raises his hands in surrender.

"Princess Ana is the best swordmen, er, women in her kingdom." Trumpkin said

"I don't really like to brag, but he's right. Sadly, Caspian isn't here with us. He fled our castle because of our uncle."

"Maybe the horn did work after all" Trump said

"The horn? Of Queen Susan?" The horn. My brother blew it. I froze in realization. Oh my god.

"Caspian."

 **I hope you liked the chapter! I will update next week hopefully. Bye!**


End file.
